User talk:Rah Gashapon
Hello! My talkpage became too long, so I made an archive for it. You can see it HERE. And please leave a signature after your comment. Otherwise I can't respond and will ignore it. If you don't know what a signature is, just type: ~ ~ ~ ~ (remove spaces) at the end. You can leave a message below this line. ---- Hello Hi, Rah ...How do you add stuff on patapon 3 forums (Here?) do you click start a wiki? Doggy wants some sibupa! 10:52, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Rah. I'm waiting for Patapon 3 to install, and I was wondering, does IGN still have any more DLC codes? 23:37, April 12, 2011 (UTC) It's on PSN right now, but I pre-ordered the UMD from Gamestop and got it today via in store pick up. 23:41, April 12, 2011 (UTC) By the way, you can change your Uberhero's cape color, and select if you want his helm or hair to show. 23:45, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Are you in a different country other than the US? 00:07, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind. That explains it. 00:08, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Patapon 3 Too bad.My PSP is Still BROKEN i you guys are already editing.What should i do! Hmm...I'll just ask permission if i can play PSP games in PC. The "Patapedia" Clan Hey, I have created the "Patapedia" Clan on Patapon 3 (which is AWESOME!)!! The problem is only 19 people are allowed to join, how do we decide which users they will be? Request Request for Lvl 1 ban of user: 74.40.41.106 for spamming, and vandalizing my user page. It seems this user is notorious for vandalizing numerous wikias Bigbangbleach 20:51, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I knew it! I knew you could change the cape colour! But, can you change the hair type? Give me a buzz. ConnorWL 20:58, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi.... Hello.. I'm new here. So I heard from the others that your an admin sooo... Can you please edit the page Yumiyacha Evolution Guide. I edited it just now though I'm not quiet sure about my translation of the evolution map of Yumiyacha. So pls correct it if I had errors on it. --Uhoari123 i found out the pause song its pata pon pata pon HEY HEY!!! I found a downloadable Patapon 3 in Youtube!!! It's in ISO format. I don't know if it'll work on my PSP. Mines is 5.03 Gen-C. Here's the video: thumb|500px|left|Hey, don't watch it if you don't wanna spoil the details Oh, if you want it, heres it's link: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=7UOR3PIT About the message entitled HEY HEY!! I sended it... forgot to write down my signature. hehehe... sori.. --Uhoari123 A little helpful I think im a little helpful today,First I banned a vandalizer for 2 days,Second I founded out Karapashi's true name Slogturtle,Third i renamed Reaper's TRUE name "Death",Fourth i support kulkum to be rollback,Fifth I edited Hoshipon page adding the information most of you did not know Mecha Hoshipon! Sixth I added good information of the Patapon 3 bosses,Seventh i added more good information at the Archfiends,Eight I made more reason why they represent sins in Dark Heroes,Ninth I added a picture of Shakapon.Best part is..I don't even own Patapon 3 yet and im 6th at the leader board.P.S. Can you reply. A wikia contributer just made a good pont dude,`the Spoiler template should say My Eye! M Eye! Sebapon 23:24, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Wondering Hey i was wondering, a contributor (76.19.123.179) changed some things at the patapon 2 pages, i noticed it when i saw that someone had redone it, so i thought is that a reason to bann him? bye,Mikespytijd 19:13, April 18, 2011 (UTC)mikespytijd a multiple page This is only something quite small, so feel free to ignore as i am sure there are many betterthings to sort out on the wiki, but the two pages "Patapon 3 Obstacle Course Mission" and "Advance! Attack!" are about the same thing. Thanks, and feel free to ignore. Lord Cyru 09:38, April 20, 2011 (UTC) How do you erase blog posts? Please reply when you find ouy or know. Arespon 23:01, April 20, 2011 (UTC)Arespon Also, how's the boss entry coming along? Um, just erase "Patapon 1-3 Sprites?", it's my first blog. See ya in Patapon 3 (i hope) My Uberhero name is Zeuspo, also, have you heard of the PataPon song? To unlock it, you have to go to the first level in Patapon Training Grounds, get as far as you can and hope you can find a pinkish song! PATA PON PATA PON! It pauses the game so that you have a stopping point, click Understood and you will just defend. I dunno I don't know how while editing my blog post turned into a page... What do you think? -Robogrunt21 05:44, April 21, 2011 (UTC) hi guys... newbie here.. xD WOOT How dare you sir edit my message >:O Patapon 3 Dark Hero Mode WARNING THIS MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS THAT COULD RUIN THE GAME WHEN YOU GET IT (I will try to make it as spoiler free as possible!) If you want me to post this to someone else who already has the game I would be happy to. When you complete the game and choose one of the options you get access to the Dark Hero Mode. When you choose this mode you can play VS missions with the Dark Heroes. Should I create a new page describing the Dark Heroes Stats and Class Skills? Or should I just add it to the Dark Heroes page? P.S.- Dark Hero mode uses a different Clan system, so I created a new "Patapedia" clan just for it... Repairing Found the problem, I was following the blog post, I clicked it to edit it. When I finished, it created a page. I am reposting the blog post. I will put the template on the page after I restore it into a blog post. What do you think? -Robogrunt21 20:00, April 21, 2011 (UTC)